Falling Slowly
by JaylorAlways
Summary: The photographer said as I posed some more for the camera. I tried my best to suck in my stomach, not wanting to look fat or something, but either way I was going to be photo shopped. I went to the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Why would anyone want me to model? I was fat.- Nelena.
1. Chapter 1

The cameras and I tried my best to smile. "Come on Selena, your gorgeous babe...just a few more." The photographer said as I posed some more for the camera. I tried my best to suck in my stomach, not wanting to look fat or something, but either way I was going to be photo shopped. He put the camera down and called it a day. I used to love my job, really, but there was no joy in anything for me anymore. I went to the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Why would anyone want me to model? I was fat. I heard a knock on the door and I quickly opened it, seeing my manager on the other side. "Selena, you have a photo shoot tomorrow, so be prepared, I'll be seeing you at your apartment at 8 am. No excuses, this is important." She said, almost barking at me. I nodded. I haven't had a day off in so long. It's just there's been so many photo shoots, meetings, and advertising that I can't even have a day off. After every day my dumbass manager schedules me to do another fucking thing, while she gets to have days off to have sex with her husband.

I finally arrived home and slammed the apartment door shut. I was starving, but I knew if I ate anything, my manager would tell me I'm fat again. I took one look at the refrigerator and saw a plate of brownies with a note on them. I quickly skimmed the note: "Hey Sel, I thought I should make you some brownies because you look like you could eat something. Call me when you get this. Love, Taylor." I smiled. She makes the best food ever. I guess that's what you get for having a baker as a best friend. I debated on whether or not to eat them but I knew Carly would be pissed at me for eating anything, so I threw them in the trash, watching them sink to the bottom of it. I grabbed my iPhone out of my pocket and called Taylors number. "Seeelenaa!" She answered, almost bursting my ear drum. "Hey Tay." I laughed, falling on my couch. "Did you eat the brownies yet?" Taylor asked. A sudden wave of guilt rushed over me, because I threw them in the trash. "Yeah, they were amazing!" I lied. "Thank you...so how was your day?" Taylor giggled. "Same old shit." I sighed. "We need to hang out soon. I haven't seen you in forever!" Taylor whined. "I know, really soon..." I reassured.

I climbed in to the car. "Did you eat anything last night?" Carly asked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head no. "Good. You have a very important photo shoot today." She reminded me. "Who is it for?" I asked, looking out the window. "Some guy named, Nick Jonas." She shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

I changed into my clothes that were left on the clothes rack in the dressing room. I sighed, literally this was the last thing I wanted to do. I changed into the outfit and noticed that the clothes were way too big. I quickly slipped them off and looked at the tag. They were my size... I pulled them on again and tried my best to ignore the size of the clothes and I walked to the camera. I looked over at my manager and she looked pissed. I looked back at the camera man and saw his gorgeous face. "Hey, you must be Selena..I'm Nick." He smiled and shook my hand. I chuckled, "Hello..." I said awkwardly. HE WAS SO FUCKING BEAUTIFUL. We took some more pictures. I actually couldn't help but smile when I looked up at the camera and saw his face there. I heard heels step out of the room and automatically knew it was Carly. I noticed Nick stopped taking pictures and saw him staring at me. "You know, you're actually really pretty." He said and I started to blush uncontrollably. I don't know why, every photographer tells me that, but this time it was different. "Thank you." I smiled, for the first time in a long time, it was a real smile.

I sighed and stood looking out the window. Carly was yelling at me for I don't even know, I was listening and actually I didn't give a shit. "Selena? SELENA? LISTEN TO ME!" I heard her yell and I quickly turned around. "I'm listening." I said and she rolled her eyes and glared at me. "Don't mess this up, you need this job and I could fire you at any time." She barked, which actually she was wrong, I could fire her at any time. She's the biggest bitch ever. She walked out of the room and left it stranded in there with just me. I still had to go back to this photo shoot, and the only thing keeping me from losing my temper, is that I knew that Nick was in the building. I looked at myself in the mirror again; I was doing it a lot lately. I lifted up my shirt, staring at my stomach. I sucked in, hoping to look a little skinner, but I knew that was never going to happen because I was like a fucking cow. Carly told me that once...

The photo shoot was over and I heard my stomach growl, and looked over at the snack table that has been displayed there all day. Carly was over there stuffing her face. I rolled my eyes in disgust and saw a man come in. Carly dropped the food and brushed off her clothes and began batting eyelashes, fucking slut. "Excuse me, but if I could have your attention." The man said and we all looked up at him. "My name is Jerry Heulim. Earlier today, Nick had showed me all the pictures that you modeled Selena and he managed to convince me to..." I looked over at Nick when Jerry said that, "have you as our honorary model." He said and I started to jump. Something overwhelmed me and I ran up and hugged the man. I don't know what I was more excited for, being an honorary model or seeing Nick every day. Right on cue, the bitch Carly had to put her word in and...

Hey everyone so I just want to say thank you so much for such fast feedback on the last chapter! Okay but first things first, I just want to say I don't think Selena Gomez is fat, ugly, or anything etc. Shes actually amazing! I love her. You have to understand, this a character from a models point of view. I hope you guys enjoy. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Right on cue, the bitch Carly had to put her word in and open her big ass mouth.

**_"Excuse me, but wouldn't you think it'd be nice if you discussed this with her manager first?"_** Carly said with a smirk.

Jerry turned around, **_"Oh I'm sorry..."_** He walked over and started talking to the bitch as she flirted with him.

I looked back over at Nick.**_ "Thanks Nick."_** I said calmly, but I knew inside I was going crazy.

**_"No problem."_** He gave me this grin that made me melt and get stuck to the floor. **_"So to celebrate your new job, why don't we go and get dinner if you're not busy."_** Nick asked.

I nodded, **_"That sounds good."_** I barely knew him but I wanted to, desperately. I actually didn't know why Nick wanted me to get the job...Carly tells me I'm ugly and that a guy would have to be crazy to think I'm pretty. Which was true...I was insanely annoying and ugly. So why would this gorgeous creature Nick want anything to do with me?

Earlier that day, I remember to eat nothing but salad, or at least try to eat nothing. I pulled on my dress and heard the doorbell ring. I quickly ran up with hesitation...should I go? Will this guy turn out to be a total douche like my last boyfriends? Either way, I had to go answer the door. I ran to the door and turned the door knob. What's the worst that could happen...? I saw his beautiful eyes in the porch light. I smiled a little.

**_"Hey...you ready to go?_**" He asked and I quickly nodded. Nick moved a little so I could start walking with him to his car.

I could not stop laughing at Nick's jokes, he was just so funny. I blushed and nodded my head. I saw the waiter coming and my heart sank to my stomach. This is was the moment I was dreading all day, ordering food. I didn't want Nick to think I was one of those health conscious people, but I didn't want him to think I was some fat ass, which I already was...

**_"Hello, I'm Carrie, I will be serving you two today. What may I start you of with for drinks?"_** She asked. I sighed a little.

_**"Um..I'll have some Coke.**_" Nick smiled up at the lady with his gorgeous eyes and she scribbled it down in her notepad, and looked over at me.

**_"I just have some water...thanks."_** I said and the lady smiled, and wrote it down. Before we could blink, the drinks were there. That's when she asked for what we were going to be eating... Nick looked over at me to order first and I breathed heavily.

**_"Can I have some of the Italian Salad?"_** I looked over at Nick quickly to catch the glimpse of his face and then back up at the lady. It seemed as if he didn't care what I got. I smiled to myself and she nodded before writing down what Nick wanted.

The night passed as I found myself laughing uncontrollably at Nick's story. **_"There was also this one time I wanted to collect all the ants on a tree and tried to build them all a house. The next morning when I woke up I started crying because they all left the house."_** He told me a story about him being 5. I tried to get my breathing back to normal, trying to calm myself.

After dinner Nick drove me back to my hell hole that most people called my house. He walked me to my front door, which no guy has ever, ever, ever done for me. I smiled.

**_"Do you want to come in?"_**I asked before he could run away and move to a different country after having that date with me. He nodded and I searched for my keys quickly, finally finding it. I shoved in the key and opened the door, flicking on the lights. We both entered. I entered my living room, with Nick following behind me.

**_"I like your home."_** He smiled a little as I took off the heels that I wore.

**_"Thanks."_** I said. You know...you can always count on me to make things awkward.

**_"So...do you enjoy modeling? I mean...earlier I heard Carly yelling at you..."_** Nick said quietly.

**_"Oh that bitch..."_** I rolled my eyes and Nick looked at me to carry on for what I was saying, but I entered my bedroom and started to take off my dress. Your thinking, what the fuck is she doing changing in front of a guy she barely knows? Okay, after being in the model industry for quite some time, you get used to changing randomly in front of people you barely now. As I reached in the draw of the dresser, I peeked over my shoulder to see Nick staring at my body.

**_"Selena don't eat this. Selena you're so ugly. Selena you're so fat. Selena you're a bitch. You're a slut. You don't deserve to live you useless piece of trash."_** I said in Carly's tone of voice, high pitched and fucking annoying.

_**"She says that to you?"**_ Nick said a little taken back.

**_"Every chance she gets."_** I said pulling on my pajamas.

_**"And you let her? Can't you just fire her?"**_ Nick said as I entered the kitchen, as he followed me again. Like a little a lost puppy.

**_"I could of course. But she's all I got right now, and what's the point of arguing?"_** I said handing him a Budweiser and he cracked it open and I closed the refrigerator.

**_"You're not having one?"_** He asked.

**_"Carly will kill me."_** I said shrugging, sitting on the kitchen counter.

**_"Why?"_** He liked to question me, not a lot of people give two shits about me.

**_"She says I'm too fat and if I eat anything else she'll just yell at me and make me go to the gym for the next 10 years."_** I chuckled and looked over at Nick who didn't seem to think it was funny.

He stepped closer and put the beer to my face, **_"Drink it."_** He smirked. I shook my head no.

**_ "Come on...I'm not letting you move till you drink it."_** He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and took the can and took a sip.

**_"See, that wasn't so bad...was it?"_** Nick laughed and I shrugged. Nick walked over the refrigerator and took out another beer.


End file.
